huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Huntik Wiki:Copyright Policy
Except where otherwise specified, the text on the Huntik Wiki is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 (Unported) (CC-BY-SA). * Read the license summary * Read the full legal code of the license. Editing To grow the commons of free knowledge and free culture, all users editing or contributing to the Huntik Wiki agree to grant broad permissions to the general public to re-distribute and re-use their contributions freely for any purpose including commercial use. Such use is allowed where attribution is given and the same freedom to re-use and re-distribute applies to any derivative works. By editing the Huntik Wiki, you agree to license any text you add under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 (Unported). Importing Text Absolutely no text should be copied and pasted onto the Huntik Wiki if it is not available under this license and if you do not hold the copyright. Any official text submitted to the wiki for archival purposes must clearly be marked with Template:Archive and may not be inserted into mainspace articles. While the CC-BY-SA license permits the importing of text which is available under terms that are compatible with the CC-BY-SA license, the Huntik Wiki stands strongly against using the works of other authors Attribution As an author, you agree to be attributed in any of the following fashions: :a) through a hyperlink (where possible) or URL to the article or articles you contributed to :b) through a hyperlink (where possible) or URL to an alternative, stable online copy which is freely accessible, which conforms with the license, and which provides credit to the authors in a manner equivalent to the credit given on this website :c) through a list of all authors. (Any list of authors may be filtered to exclude very small or irrelevant contributions.) Preferably, attribution should be in the form of Template:EN (or its informational equivalent) on each individual article which was copied from this wiki or which contains content which was copied from this wiki. For the purpose of licensing, the word copied will be assumed to include translations of content on the Huntik Wiki, whether it be done by hand or via an online translator. Off-wiki content (for example, emails, IRC chats, off-wiki forums, etc.) should NOT be assumed to be released under this license if this is not explicitly stated. Non-text Files Freely licensed or public domain images are strongly preferred on the Huntik Wiki. Non-text media on the Huntik Wiki should not be assumed to be available under the same license as the text. Please view the media description page for details about the license of any specific media file. If you are uploading files to the wiki, you should cite the source of the file, attribute the authors, and note any , where applicable. The Huntik Wiki requires that source information, such as episode or TCG set, be added to the file categorization. ---- These terms are based on those of another company; the Wikimedia Foundation; and are used under the terms of the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License (of use|action=history}} view authors). Category:Policy